


Daddy Duo

by skinnylonglads



Category: Duolingo - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Crack, Crack Relationships, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominance, Duolingo, Duolingo owl - Freeform, F/M, For Comedic Purposes Only, Handcuffs, High School, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Light Masochism, Not Serious, Punishment, Sadism, School, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanish Kink, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Character, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, crack smut, dont take this seriously, duo - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnylonglads/pseuds/skinnylonglads
Summary: Your new Spanish teacher, Mr Duo, is too hot to handle.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)THIS IS ENTIRELY FOR COMEDIC PURPOSES PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY
Relationships: Duolingo Owl (Anthropomorphic)/You
Kudos: 3





	Daddy Duo

y/n pov

I woke up on a chilly Monday morning to my mom screaming at me to come downstairs. "GET UP y/n!!!" she shrieked. It didn't phase me. I was used to it by now. 

I got up and threw on an oversized hoodie and jeans. I pulled my long brown hair into a messy bun. I've never really cared much for my appearance. I was quirky like that. 

I ran downstairs and grabbed a banana for breakfast. I ran out of the house, and hurried on my way to school. 

I threw myself into my seat a second before the bell rang to signal the beginning of my first class: history. Ugh it was so boring. My teacher, Mr Marx is obsessed with teaching us about Soviet Russia. I honestly couldn't care less about any of that. I began to drift off, my eyelids feeling heavy, I had stayed up for hours last night watching Netflix and now I was paying the price. Mr Marx wouldn't notice so I decided to take a quick nap. I fell asleep to the sounds of Mr Marx lecturing us on the economic impacts of communism. 

I awoke with a start to the ringing of the bell and packed up my belongings to move to the next class: Spanish with Ms Norman. I was terrible at Spanish; languages have never been my forte. 

We heard footsteps approaching the room. The class and I awaited Ms Norman to enter the class but instead someone else entered. He was tall, handsome and oh so sexy. I thought he must be a new student but then he opened his mouth and said, in a deep, sexy tone "hola class, my name is Mr Duo. I will be your new Spanish teacher"

'Our new what?!' I thought. 

He was our teacher!!! He hardly looked any older than us. This was crazy. I couldn't believe it. But that whole.. teacher-student thing, I had to admit it was kind of hot.


End file.
